Outnumbered
by LilTigerTGP
Summary: Finchel AU. Rachel is a Broadway star who recently lost her husband in an accident. Finn Hudson is a production assistant to a late night talk show, who also lost his wife. Both Rachel and Finn meet during her tour of talk shows and hit it off. There's one catch though; Rachel has eight kids and Finn has ten. Based off the movie Yours, Mine, and Ours.
1. The St James Family

**Hey everyone! First off, happy belated 4th of July for all my fellow American readers. **

**As I promised in the most recent chapter of my fanfic, More Than Words, here's my new fanfic! It's called Outnumbered, and it's based off the movie Yours, Mine, and Ours. It's slightly more similar to the 1968 version of the movie, even though that one and the 2005 are very similar besides being you've never seen the 1968 Yours, Mine, and Ours, I highly recommend it. ****If this is your first time reading a fanfic of mine, then you more than welcome** to read my other ones as well as this one!  


**If you've never heard of the movie, it's about these two people, Frank Beardsley and Helen North, who are both widowed and have 10 and 8 kids respectively. They meet one day and fall in love, and they eventually get married and raise their 18 children together. And like I said in More Than Words, the couple in this fanfic is Finchel.  
**

**Which means Rachel = Helen North and Finn = Frank Beardsley**

**I don't own Glee. The only characters I own are Trevor Burns, Shane, Tara, and Rachel's children (Jonathan, Barbra, Celine, Liza, Steven, ****Theodore,** Brian, and Mae.)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Berry, someone named...Theo is on line one. He says it's an emergency," Ginger, Rachel Berry's assistant looked at her face to face through the mirror. The woman was currently removing make-up from her face. It was typical late Wednesday afternoon in October, and Rachel had finished her midday performance of Funny Girl. Now, she would be able to relax for the day until tomorrow, where over the course of the next week she'd have to attend several talk shows to discuss her celebratory 150th performance as the role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. The actress was confident about the upcoming week until she heard she had a call from her son, Theodore.

"Alright, let me see," Rachel demanded, taking the phone from her assistant. "Theodore, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, we've run out of Mac n' Cheese!" her son exclaimed. _That_ was the big emergency? It was amazing her husband was able to deal with this sort of thing every day.

If only he could now.

"Honey, put one of your older brothers or sisters on the phone please," she politely asked.

"Ok Mommy," he said.

There was some muffling in the background before she finally heard a voice, her eldest son Jonathan. "Hey mom."

"Theodore told me we've run out of Macaroni and Cheese. Is that what we're having for dinner?"

"Yeah, that's what me and Barbra decided all of us are having. We only have one family sized box, and we need two. You will be joining us, correct?" he asked. He asked questions in the same tone of voice his father used.

"Yes, I'll be there. Do you want me to grab a box on the way home?" Rachel asked while wiping the remainder of her makeup off her face.

"Yes please, thank you. And I just wanted to let you know that Mae is doing much better with her fever. It's almost completely gone," Jonathan explained, which gave her a sigh of relief. Mae was the youngest out of her children; she was three. And whenever she got sick she knew things weren't good.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Give her, Barbra, Theodore, Celine, Liza, Steven, Brian big kisses from me please. And when I get home, I'll give you a big one too."

"Mom, you don't have to," she knew he didn't want to be kissed by his mom in front of everyone else, but she didn't care.

"No, you deserve it. You've been so helpful these past six months, you know it's been rough on everyone since..." it was still hard for her to say it after all these months. "...dad's death."

"I know Mom...I'm the reason he's dead."

"Jonathan Jesse St. James, don't you dare say that!" Rachel shot up from her chair and screamed into the phone. Her costars gave her weird glances, and she sat down while completely ignoring them.

"Do you want to talk to anyone else here?" he redirected their conversation; one of the many things Rachel didn't like.

"No thank you. I'll see you when I get home, alright? Love you," she spoke.

"Love you too," and the line went dead. The Broadway star placed her cellphone beside her as she completed removing her makeup. As soon as she was done she went into her dressing room to change her clothes are get ready to leave. She called her limo driver to tell him to pick up a family sized box of macaroni and cheese before picking her up.

"Yes, Mrs. St. James," Shane, her limo driver said right before he hung up the phone. Now all Rachel had to do was wait.

"Rachel?" the brunette turned her head to see her costar and good friend Trevor Burns, who played Nick Arnstein. "Today's performance was magnificent, wasn't it? The improv bit where you hit me with the newspaper was great; the crowd really loved it."

"Thank you," she said softly while looking into the distance.

"You alright?" he asked as he pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"It's Jonathan. As you know, the six month anniversary of Jesse's passing, and he still blames himself for what happened. I-it wasn't his fault. And no matter how many times I tell him it wasn't, he denies it and changes the subject." Rachel explained.

"You can't blame anyone in this situation...not even the person who caused the accident. You were married to Jesse for sixteen, almost seventeen years, and you loved him right?"

She nodded. She loved Jesse with all her heart ever since they met when she was nineteen and he was twenty-one. When she ended up pregnant with Jonathan, their first, they both agreed to get married and that only made their love stronger.

"Then that's all that matters," Trevor finished. Rachel's phone vibrated, and it showed that she got a text from Shane saying he was here.

"My limo driver is here, see you tomorrow Trevor," she smiled and gave him a hug before making her way towards the door.

"See you tomorrow too. Have a good night."

"You too," and she exited out the back door and made her way home.

**-outnumbered-**

Before entering her large apartment, Rachel took a deep breath and whispered, "Please, let everything be in one place." She unlocked the door and opened it up to find half of her kids in the living room at kitchen. The other four were probably in their rooms doing who knows what. Once she shut the door her seven year old Theodore came running over to her to give her legs a big hug.

"Hi mommy!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Theo!" she picked him up to give him a kiss on the cheek. She scanned the living room to find Brian, Steven, and Liza sitting on the couch watching TV. The only ones missing were Jonathan, Barbra, Celine, and Mae.

"Jonathan, Barbra, Celine, I'm home!" she shouted when she made her way to the kitchen to start boiling water for the mac and cheese. She looked in the oven to find one bowl of dinner already made. She put the pot on the stove when someone tapped her on the shoulder, which startled the living daylights out of her.

"Hi mom," it was Celine, her fourteen year old.

"Celine, I wish you wouldn't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," she groaned. "Either way, you would have been startled."

"Don't groan at me, young lady. Now can you go please set the table for me? And when you're done with that, go get Mae and bring her down."

"Whatever," Celine sighed as she went into one of the cupboards to get the plates and silverware ready for dinner. Twenty minutes later the food was ready to be eaten.

"So, how was everyone's day today? What did you all do today at school?" Rachel asked as she passed the bowl of food to Barbra.

"It was alright. I got an A on my Chemistry test today," Barbra told her family.

"Good job!" Rachel beamed. Everyone else told about their day; nothing interesting or for her to talk to any of the kids privately about their day. "Oh yes, and tomorrow night I'm going to have Jonathan and Barbra make sure everything is ok tomorrow night on one of my talk shows tomorrow. When I head out to film one in L.A though, I'm going to have Tara watch over everyone."

"Why can't the older two watch over us?" Steven asked.

"Because of school. And plus, even though Mae isn't sick she still needs someone to watch over her throughout the day. Your brothers and sisters can't do that," and the dinner table was silent again. This was typical now that Jesse was gone.

Once eight o'clock hit, Theodore, Brian, and Mae went to bed. Then ten came along, and Steven, Liza, and Celine all went to bed. Rachel went to bed early that night too, so she had no idea when Jonathan and Barbra went to bed. She looked at her night stand to see a picture her and Jesse on their wedding day; him in a nice tuxedo and her in a long and elegant white dress. The Broadway star picked it up and looked at it for a minute and admired every little detail about it.

"I don't know how you handled life as a stay at home dad, honey. I'm still forever grateful you gave up your dream to help accomplish mine. Thank you dear," Rachel whispered as she placed the photo back on her night stand and went to sleep.

Even after six months, it was still hard for her to handle this on her own.

* * *

**So here's the ages for the kids as of the month of October in this fic:**

**Jonathan (17, senior), Barbra (16, junior), Celine (14, freshman), Liza (13, seventh grade), Steven (10, fifth grade), Theodore (7, second grade), Brian (6, first grade), and Mae (3, not in school yet)  
**

**Coming up in chapter 2: We get a look at the Hudson family and all of their drama.**


	2. The Hudson Family

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! I'm happy with the amount of feedback I've received for the last one. In this chapter, you're going to meet the Hudson family, which already has some drama in it!  
**

**I don't own Glee or, I only own the characters Todd, and Finn's kids (Christopher, Caroline, William, Ella, Addison, Hannah, Owen, Mason, Brooke, and Lucas)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Finn! Please go retrieve Quinn Fabray from her dressing room! And tell her she's on in five," a director announced in Finn Hudson's ear. If he shouted any louder, he was sure he'd lose his hearing.

"Yes sir!" the 35 year old man said as he shot up from his chair, heading towards the back of the lot.

"He needs to be a little faster. If Evans thinks he deserves this job, so far he hasn't proved anything to me," he heard the director mutter under his breath. Being a production assistant in New York wasn't easy, especially since he had just moved to the big city two months ago with ten kids. He made his way to Dressing Room Number 1 and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" he heard the wispy voice of the actress come from the other side of the door. "What is it?"

"Evans is ready for you on the set'" Finn responded while giving her a quick look up and down to see if she was presentable for the late night talk show host. _Late Night with Sam Evans _had only been on air for three years, but it was a hit. Him and Finn met in L.A when they both moved there from their respective states, and they've been friends ever since. Sam became a successful comedian while Finn tried acting, but liked helping behind the scenes instead. Sure, it meant being yelled at a lot, but it was worth it.

"Can I bring my coffee with me?" the blonde asked. "I have the _worst_ headache right now and my caramel mocha iced latte is helping."

He thought for a minute. He knew guests weren't really supposed to have drinks with them unless they were provided, so he got an idea.

"Give me your coffee right now and I'll go place it behind your chair really quickly. Just remember to get it when you leave," Finn said as he took the drink from her hand.

"Really...? Thank you, I'll be out in a minute," she said while propping her door open. He rushed to get to the front of the lot, where a huge crowd of people were anxiously waiting for actress Quinn Fabray. Everyone on the set was bustling to get things done; ranging from setting up microphones to making sure the lighting was just perfect. Once he saw no one was looking, he placed the coffee in between her chair and Sam's desk, hoping no one would see it. He made his way through the crowd and back to the lot to to the blonde's dressing room. "Oh, you're back."

"Yeah, I have to show you were to go for when he welcomes you," Finn told her.

"Ah, I see," Quinn said. "Thank you for taking my coffee out there for me. You're very helpful around here."

"Well, it's my job," he said with his signature crooked smile.

"You're wife is probably thankful for that," she said while looking at her left hand, which had a gold ring on the ring finger. His eyes darted towards his hand, and he anxiously began twisting it around his finger once she said that.

"Actually...my wife passed away last year. I just wear it for comfort," Finn whispered with a sad gaze in his eyes. It had been one year, three months, and six days since his wife passed away, and he still missed her so much. Every time he had to bring that up, it reminded him of his one year old son and how giving birth is supposed to be natural.

Giving birth wasn't supposed to cause death.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up," Quinn touched his arm and squeezed it gently.

"I miss her, but my kids and I are getting through this slowly but surely."

"Here," she went back into her dressing room and scribbled down something in a notepad and ripped it out. The actress handed the slip of paper to him, and once he saw it he noticed it was her cell phone number. "I know you probably don't want to start a relationship, but if you ever want to talk just text or call me. I may not get back to you right away since I'm filming a new movie and guest starring role on a TV show but I'm more than willing to listen to what you have to say."

"Wow, thank you," Finn was astonished in the first place that they had a conversation together. Mostly with other actors and actresses, when he'd tell them it was time to get on set they wouldn't even speak to him. Quinn however, didn't ignore him and wanted to talk to him. Then again, it might have been an act.

"Final call for Late Night with Sam Evans," an announcer said of the P.A. system. Finn and Quinn looked at each other and knew it was time.

"Right this way, Miss. Fabray," he said as he guided her to the other side of the lot, where a curtain was nearby.

"Remember, send me a text sometime. It was nice to meet you..."

"Finn, Finn Hudson."

"Finn, it was nice to meet you," Quinn's pearly white teeth turned into a grin. When they both heard Sam begin to announce Quinn, Finn gave her a wave goodbye and walked away. That was probably the first time in a long time he had a decent conversation with a woman that wasn't one of his kids, his mom, or the teller at the bank. And he kinda liked it.

* * *

"Kids! I'm home!" Finn shouted through the front door of his house as he walked in. It was 4 o'clock now, so he knew all of his kids were home from school by now.

"Daddy!" he turned to see his twin boys, Owen and Mason, run towards him from the living room with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey boys!" he smiled when he saw them holding papers in their hands. "Whatcha got there?"

"This is a test I took on syllables yesterday," Owen said while handing his dad the test.

"I took the same test, only it was Mrs. Mars," Mason handed the same test to his dad's free hand. He knew his sons had different teachers since it was best if they were kept apart.

"Wow! As! What a good job guys!" Finn gave them high fives. "As a reward, you'll get to have ice cream tonight! And also, you get to decide what we're having for dinner tonight."

"Ice cream and pizza!" they shouted together, running back into the living room to play with their toys. He smiled while walking into the kitchen, knowing it was another pizza night in the Hudson house hold. There was one once every two weeks, but he was just grateful most of the kids shared their pizzas instead of ordering 10 different kinds.

"Everyone! Time for a family meeting!" Finn yelled while standing over the sun nook in the kitchen. He gathered pen and paper to write down what everyone wanted.

Soon enough all the kids were downstairs, including Lucas with the help of William. Mason, Owen, Brooke, and Hannah sat on stools while Will held Lucas, and Christopher, Addison, and Ella stood up. He took a head count only to realize Caroline was missing.

"Where's Caroline?" he asked while looking at everyone.

"She's in her room, we tried getting her to come out but she won't," Christopher said while shrugging.

"Alright, I'll go deal with her," Finn said while leaving the kitchen. While he was heading towards the stairs, he could hear faint snickers from his other kids. What were they up to? He made his way towards his oldest daughter's bedroom and opened the door without knocking. If she wasn't answering then who knew what was going on in there. When he walked in the room, he found a boy practically laying on his daughter.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of her!" he exclaimed as he took a pillow off of a chair and threw it at him. The teenager scurried off the bed and tried to run out the door, but Finn grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Dad! Let go of him!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What were you doing to my daughter?" he growled while looking into the younger boy's eyes with a death stare.

"N-nothing sir," he stuttered.

"Yeah, that looked like nothing. Get out of here!" Finn exclaimed while letting go of his shirt. "_Now." _The teenager left the room in a flash and ran down the stairs.

"Todd! Wait!" Caroline followed him but her father was too fast.

"You're not going anywhere with that boy Caroline Kaitlyn Hudson."

"We weren't even doing anything!"

"That wasn't just anything. One thing would have led to another and next thing you know you'll end up pregnant or with an STD. I don't want to see him in this house again, or else you both will be in big trouble. You're grounded tonight through this weekend."

"That's not fair Dad! Jessica Montgomery's party is this weekend and you said Chris and I could go!"

"Well, you aren't going now. I'm taking your phone tonight too; you'll get it back in the morning," Finn declared while snatching the phone off of her desk. He left the room without saying a word. Him leaving was followed by the loud slamming noise of her door. Well, at least he knew what kind of pizza she liked.

**-outnumbered-**

"Well, Caroline's mad at me," Finn sighed while holding his cell phone in his hand.

"What did you do now Finn?" Kurt, his step-brother, asked on the other line.

"Her and a boy were...doing things on her bed! She's not allowed to make out with boys ever!"

"Haven't you walked in on Chris making out with one of his girlfriends before?" he asked.

"At least you won't have to deal with this eight more times. You and Blaine only have two kids," Finn redirected the subject since he knew his brother was right.

"And thankfully Audrey and Michael are only six too. I won't have to deal with this for another ten years," Kurt laughed. "How are you doing?"

"Alright, besides the fact that this situation would be perfect for Kate to handle. I miss her every day Kurt."

"I know you do, but your children also miss her too. You have to make sure to keep her memory alive, especially for Lucas," he explained. He was right, once again. Lucas was the only one who didn't know his mom, while everyone else did. He remembered when Kate was pregnant with Lucas, and that was the name suggested. Finn didn't like it since that was the name of someone who bullied him in the first grade, so he told her to choose another one. They decided to wait until he was born to decide, but when she died, that was the only name they had picked out. "Have Daniel and Lynn called recently."

"No, they call once a month though. I don't know why though. They're the ones that missed out on the last nineteen years of her life. They have no right to see my kids."

"Daniel and Lynn are their grandparents, of course they do."

"No, they don't," Finn's voice was stern now. He didn't care that his kids were related to Kate's parents. It was their fault they missed out, so why did they care now? "Look, I gotta go. I have another big day at work tomorrow. This Broadway star is going to appear on Late Night with Sam."

"Oh! That's Rachel St. James! She's one of my best friends. Wait until you meet her Finn, she's the best. She can be a little pushy, but once you get to know her she's really great. Plus, you two have something in common."

"What's that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Finn hated it when his brother teased him like that. What could they possibly have in common?

* * *

**So here's the ages of Finn's family: (Christopher and Caroline - 16 - Juniors, William - 14 - Freshman, Ella - 12 - 7th grade, Addison - 11 - 6th grade, Hannah - 9 - 4th grade, Owen and Mason - 7 - 2nd grade, Brooke - 5 - Kindergarten, and Lucas - 1 - Not in school yet)**

**Do you think Quinn is going to cause some trouble when Finn and Rachel meet, since it's obvious she's taken an interest in him? What's the deal with Finn's in-laws? And what's going to happen between Caroline and Todd? So many unanswered questions! **

**Coming up in chapter 3 - Another look into Finn and Rachel's lives before their big meeting. Rachel goes out with some friends before appearing on Late Night with Sam Evans, and meets someone along the way. And Finn continues to deal with his own personal drama before going to work the next day.  
**


	3. Only a Few Hours

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3! Thank you for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! I'm excited to see the amount of reception this fic is getting so far. **

**Since this is obviously AU and some of the characters don't know each other, I'm going to clarify who knows each other and who doesn't at the end of this chapter since a new character is being introduced. **

**I don't own Glee. The only characters I own are Tara, Shane, Daniel Barnes and Lynn Barnes. (Also any of the kids who appear because I'm too lazy to type them out.) **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"So, Rach, are you excited to be on Late Night with Sam Evans?" Kurt asked before taking a sip of his steaming coffee. Rachel and Santana chugged down a sip of their iced coffee before the Broadway star thought of an answer for his question.

"I guess so. I mean, I'm going to be on three talk shows this week; one in Los Angeles, a daytime talk show, and one tonight here in New York. This is my only one in New York, and I'm going to miss my kids," she said with a sigh.

"If you want I can write some crap about how much you miss your kids," Santana suggested. She may have appreciated her friend being her PR rep, but sometimes her stories were a little too far fetched.

"The thing is Santana, I will miss them. When you travel, don't you miss Anna?" she asked. Anna was her and Brittany's two year old daughter.

"Of course I miss her, but she still has one of her mom's at home with her all the time. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever," the Latina explained. She didn't understand her logic. Then again, she didn't have eight kids to worry about either.

"And I miss my kids when I'm working at Vogue and when Blaine's teaching too. When we're with them though it's like we haven't been a part," Kurt added. She probably felt this way because it was only recently she was able to connect with all of her children. Jesse was their main caregiver while she was working her strict hours on Broadway. Now that she hired Tara and she was able to spend more time with them things felt different. "But anyways, the crowd is going to love you tonight. They always love someone from the area."

"I'm hoping he goes easy on me. This is one of my first interviews since Jesse's death, and I'm still adjusting to the paparazzi not following my every move anymore," the Broadway star took in a sigh before looking at her phone. It was noon, which meant two of her children would be out of school in a few hours. All of her children were around by three-thirty, but she had to film her talk show at three of four. Then she was going to have to hop on a plane for Los Angeles and stay there for two days to film her other two talk shows. And as soon as she finished filming the last one she'd jump on a plane home to be with her kids by Saturday evening.

"I'm sure he will," Santana comfortingly spoke. She then smirked while saying "Not many people know this, but I'm his PR rep too, and if he pulls anything that makes me what to smash him through his chair I'll tell a tabloid about something scandalous."

"Thanks Santana," Rachel smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Kurt hit his hand on the table, which started the two girls. "I forgot to tell you, my step-brother works as a production assistant on Late Night with Sam. His name is Finn Hudson."

"Hudson? I thought your dad married his mom?" she asked.

"They did, but we both decided to keep our original last names. I guess his reasoning was to honor his dad," he stopped there, as if he had to continue but couldn't.

"Well don't think I'm going to go up to him saying I want to date him just because you told me about him, Kurt. Let's see if I even meet him first," she pointed out as she got up from her chair. "I have to go. I'll text you guys soon, ok?"

Rachel waved goodbye while leaving the seating area of the coffee shop, but before she could reach the door she accidentally bumped into someone much taller than her. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool," the man said, who bent his neck in order to look at her. She noticed he had a long mohawk on the top of his head. "Aren't you Rachel Berry? The Broadway actress?"

"Why yes, yes I am," the brunette beamed. "And you are...?"

"Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck. Say, aren't you supposed to be on a late show tonight?"

"Yep, and tomorrow I'll be on a daytime show, and then Saturday I'm filming another one for this coming Monday."

"You're a busy girl, aren't ya? One of my girlfriend's from high school was on that Sam one last night, Quinn Fabray. She's hot," Puck said, but turned his voice into a whisper. "But not as smokin' as you."

Rachel blushed. This stranger was flirting with her! Mostly she'd reject them and walk away, but he didn't seem like a threat.

"You're quite the smooth talker Noah. I must go though, I'm a bit of a hurry. I'll see you around," she said while extending her arm for a handshake. He accepted the offer and shook it gently. They said one final goodbye before she got inside her limo and told Shane where she wanted to go. She didn't realized her hand was still in the form of a fist until she release it, and saw a piece of crumpled up paper fall on her lap. She unwrapped it and it revealed Noah's number. She smiled while she looked at it. He clearly kept pieces of paper like this hanging around in his pocket.

Noah was certainly an interesting guy, that was for sure.

**-outnumbered-**

Finn sat on the couch, watching tv and keeping an eye on Lucas at the same time. He noticed the way Lucas played with his toys in his playpen; so innocently and filled with nothing but imagination. Today was his lucky day, he only had to help on the set of Sam's show today just for filming instead of staying there all day. He knew he'd have to get ready in an hour, but he decided to relax using the time he had to do so.

Suddenly, his phone starting ringing next to him, and he decided to see who was calling. His lips pursed as he read the number and let his phone ring. It was that same number that called him once a month; typical of the Barnes. He rolled his eyes once before pressing answer and started to talk.

"Hello, who is this?" Finn asked with a playful smiled on his face.

"Finn, that's not funny. You know who this is," the man spoke.

"Are you sure you have the right number? And how do you know my name his Finn?" he questioned.

"You do this every time Daniel and I call, and I don't like it. Is this the way you're raising our grandchildren? Making a joke out of everything and treating things like they're a game?" he heard Lynn speaking now. They were obviously on speaker phone with him.

"It's funny how up until last year you didn't even think of my children as your own blood. Now that Kate's gone you suddenly want to reconnect with us. Well I don't think so," Finn snapped.

"Kate was our daughter, we have the right to see her children."

"They're mine too, you know. All ten of them are a part of me and her."

"We still haven't' forgiven you," Daniel spat.

"Well I guess that's only fair, since Kate and I never forgave the two of you anyways," Lucas started crying while he was talking. It looked like he fell down on accident. "Look, I gotta go. I'm looking forward to this exact conversation next month." And he hung up the phone without saying goodbye. When were they going to leave him alone? He wasn't going to even consider letting them see his kids until they apologized for what they did.

* * *

**So here's how most people in this AU are connected: Rachel, Jesse, and Santana grew up in New York their whole life. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Brittany all knew each other from Ohio. Puck and Quinn know each other from living in L.A up until he moved away to attempt at becoming a rock star. Kate (Finn's wife) also grew up in L.A. Sam grew up somewhere else too. **

**Do you think Puck is going to get in the way of Finn and Rachel? And we still don't know what's going on with Kate's parents. What did they do exactly? Put what you think in your review!**

**Coming up in chapter 4: Finn and Rachel meet. How do you think it'll go?Will Sam say something on his show that might be a little too revealing?  
**


	4. The Meeting and Zippers

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for; the big Finchel meeting.**

**Oh yeah, and I've finally added cover images for Complicated, More Than Words, and this one! Be sure to check out all three of them.**

**I don't own Glee. The only characters I own are any of the crew and kids that are mentioned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All it took was one short walk through the area of New York that seemed like Hollywood for her to realize being a Hollywood star wasn't for her. She liked being on Broadway, even though she was typical fodder for tabloids. She watched as people walked past her; on their phones and caring only about themselves. Once she saw a nice coffee shop she knew she had to stop in to get an iced tea.

It was crowded, which surprised her since it was 2 in the afternoon. Maybe some of the people in there were on their second break. She gazed at her own phone while waiting in line, looking through pictures of her kids and family. She eventually stumbled upon a picture of her and Jesse. She remembered the day it was took; it was the day he was killed.

Once Rachel saw it, she immediately flicked by it to look at other pictures. Some where three of her children's birthdays, some were her performances, and little moments in between. She missed her husband, but as the days went by that feeling of love seemed to be disappearing right before her very brown eyes.

Someone shoved her, cutting her in line. "Hey, you can't cut!"

"Tough luck, shrimp," the woman said. "Maybe if you actually moved I wouldn't have cut in front of you."

She sometimes forgot how mean the people of New York were.

With a short huff, Rachel made her way to the section of the coffee shop where there were pre-made beverages. And as the plus, they were already cold. She looked at each drink carefully before her eyes glimmered at the sight of a can of sparkling strawberry lemonade. She reached for it before bumping her hand into someone else's. _If it's that one woman I swear...!_

She followed the hand, which lead to an arm, which lead to a shoulder, which lead to a face. It wasn't that rude woman in line, but a man about her age. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, a fair complexion, and hazel-brown eyes that captivated her attention.

"I was going to grab the orange juice right there, sorry," he said with a goofy smile. His smile was probably one of the cutest things Rachel had seen.

"Here," she grabbed it and handed it to him with a smile of her own.

"Thanks. And were you going to grab this?" he grabbed the sparkling strawberry lemonade and put it in her hand.

"Yes, thank you. I'm not in the mood for coffee right now so this will do the trick," she told him.

"Well, I'm not really a coffee kind of guy. The taste is just disgusting to me," she noticed he grimaced at the very thought of coffee.

"You're lucky. Once you start drinking it on a daily basis, you become addicted."

"Thanks for the tip. I'm Finn Hudson," Finn stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you Finn. I'm Rachel St. James," Rachel extended her own arm and shook his hand firmly.

"Wait, you're Rachel St. James?" he asked.

"I just said that..."

"No way. You're going to be on Late Night with Sam Evans! My step-brother was telling me about you the other day. He says the two of you are really good friends," Finn said.

"Why yes, I am," she said while flipping her hair back. Then she remembered her conversation with Kurt from yesterday. "And wait... your brother is Kurt Hummel?"

He nodded. "That's amazing! Kurt's a really great guy. His husband Blaine is too. They're kids are adorable."

"They stop by my house from time to time. It's always fun when they're around," they started to make their way back in line to purchase their drinks. They placed their drinks on the counter, knowing they'd pay for them separately.

"That will be four dollars," the cashier said to Rachel. She reached for her wallet and by the time she grabbed a five dollar bill, a receipt was given to her.

"Consider it a gift," Finn said as he paid for his own drink. She got out of line and waited for him, and once he said have a good day they ambled out of the coffee shop together.

The adults both grinned before Rachel began to speak, "Well. Where are you heading to?" The Broadway star was hoping he wasn't going far. Sure, all their conversation was small talk but she was enjoying it.

"To work. Being a production assistant is rough. But hey, it pays for the bills," Finn chuckled.

"What studio do you work at?"

"I work at NBC, but you'll always find me on the set of Late Night with Sam Evans. Now that I think about it, I probably should have mentioned I work there when I said you were going to be on the show tonight," he chuckled. Her eyes beamed when she found out they'd be able to spend a little more time together.

"Let's head off then. I don't want you to be late for work," Rachel started walking while talking, accompanied by the sound of her heels clicking on the pavement.

"I won't be late," Finn stated before he followed her. "They love me there."

**-outnumbered-**

"Finn Hudson! You're late!" the director shouted in his face once he made his way towards the back of the set. "Ugh, how did Sam even convince me to hire you? I can't believe you're late! Especially since Mrs. St. James is one of our guests tonight!"

"Sir, I can assure you he was with me the whole time. We just got caught up in talking after we met at the coffee shop on 54th Street. I'm sorry if I've caused a disturbance," Rachel apologized.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Mrs. St. James," he glared at Finn one last time before walking away. Both of them could hear him whispering to himself under his breath.

"I'll escort you to your dressing room," Finn changed the subject. He gave her a quick tour of the entire lot, from the storage rooms to the green room. There were so many rooms and everything was so nice and organized. She also knew that if she ever brought her youngest children here, they would have one fun game of hide and seek. The man and woman arrived at her dressing room, which had a little plaque on it that said _"Rachel St. James." _He opened the door, and the dressing room was fancy and elegant.

"It's so beautiful," she mumbled while feeling the fabric of the couch and staring into the vanity mirror. "This is probably one of the nicest dressing rooms I've ever had."

"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled. "It's probably best if I go now. I'll come back in about ten minutes to come get you, okay?"

"Alright, see you then," Rachel waved her hand was a goodbye gesture as he left the shut the door behind him. She made her way over to the dress rack, where she saw there were five dresses for her to choose from. She picked a white dress with floral print; floral was one of her favorite things to wear. Once she put it on, she reached behind her back to zip it up, but couldn't reach it.

"Damnit!" she groaned. Everything about her was short, including her arms. And of course, no one was there to help her! The brunette opened her door, and no one was in the hallway. Just then, Finn turned the corner. Ten minutes hadn't gone by yet, but he probably desired to talk to her again as much as she wanted to talk to him. He saw her and jogged towards her.

"Are you okay Rachel?" he asked.

"I'm in a bit of a predicament," she spoke softly so no one nearby could hear her except for him.

"What's that?" he repeated himself, only asking a different question.

"I can't get my zipper up. And from the looks of it...you're going to have to help me. Now get in here," Rachel grabbed his shirt and practically dragged him in her dressing room and turned around so all he saw was her back. Finn didn't even deny her request, and he reluctantly zipped her up. She felt something cold against her back, and it certainly wasn't his hand. "Thank you."

"No problem," when she turned around, she saw a wedding ring on his finger. She gasped, which made him notice and he instantly looked down at his hand. When his head came back up she slapped him across the face.

"Ow."

"Is this how you treat all of the guests that come in? You make them feel special and you don't tell them you're married? That's horrible! Absolutely horrible!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I _was_ married, but she's passed away last year," he replied bluntly. Now she was the one that felt bad.

"Oh...I'm sorry Finn. I didn't mean to slap you," she apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Well, that's something we have in common, we're both widows."

"You're the widower, I'm the widow," she corrected him.

"Same thing," Finn said.

"I don't think it matters at this point though, right? Who am I kidding, Sam Evans probably going to ask me about Jesse anyway."

"It'll be okay," he reassured her. "Do you want to go to the green room? Sam's almost done with his monologue and you'll be called out soon."

"Sure," they didn't say a word as they made their way to the green room and sat on the couch. She started talking about her love of New York and her childhood, and he did the same. Finn and Rachel were having a lengthy conversation before another production assistant came to get her.

"Well, good luck out there."

"Thank you. I hate to say this but as soon as I'm done with my bit I have to leave for L.A. It was nice meeting you Finn, I hope I see you again soon."

"You too," they said goodbye, but right before she left the room she went over to him to give him a quick kiss goodbye on his cheek. She wasn't thinking when she did it, but she was glad she did it.

During the interview, she saw Finn sitting in the audience, listening to her intently and laughed when she made jokes. The audience cheered for her before she left the stage, and once she was outside of NBC Studios she made her way to the airport for Los Angeles.

Rachel could not stop thinking about Finn; their conversations, the laughs they shared, and even that kiss she gave him. She hoped she would see him again.

No, she was determined to see him again.

* * *

**Will they ever meet up again? You'll have to wait and see what happens!  
**

**Coming up in chapter 5: I've been excited to write this one. This chapter focuses on the kids, mainly the oldest ones. It's Saturday, and it's the night of Jessica Montgomery's party. Since Caroline is grounded, she'll do anything to get to that party with the help of Chris. When they arrive though, there's a surprise waiting for them.  
**


	5. Party Time

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked Finchel's first meeting. This chapter is mainly about the kids (well, mostly Finn's kids.) so when I started planning each chapter I was excited to write this one.**

**Also, if you want to get an idea on what Kate (Finn's wife) looked like, she looks like Allison Williams. **

**I don't own Glee. The only characters I own are the kids and anyone else that appears in this chapter except Finn and Rachel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline continued blasting her music from her iPod as she finished her weekend homework. She hated being grounded, which is why she was doing her homework on a Saturday night instead of Sunday or Monday morning. At this point, she was just so angry she didn't care who's eardrums she hurt.

"Caroline!" she heard Will shout through her door. "Can you please turn down your music?"

She groaned as she rolled off her bed and made her way to her door to open it. "What?"

"Can you please turn your music down? You're giving me and everyone else in this house a headache!"

"Wait until you're sixteen and all you want to do is silence the world by blaring your music as loud as it can get," Caroline spat while glaring at her brother.

"Well, you better turn it down soon before Dad comes up here and does it himself. I don't think you want to mess with him, especially since his favorite show is coming on in half an hour," Will said.

She then remembered it was 7:30, and in half an hour Jessica Montgomery's big party was going to start. Yesterday, it was all anyone talked about, because _everyone _was invited. Basically, if you showed up, you could become popular overnight. Caroline was friends with Jessica, and she knew if she didn't show up they would no longer be friends. She _had _to be there.

"Fine, I'll turn it down. Just go get Chris please," she demanded as he walked away towards Chris's room. She cracked her door open a bit so she'd let him know she was available to talk. A few short moments later and her fraternal twin brother arrived in her room.

"Hey, was is it?" Chris asked as he took a seat in her desk chair.

"You're going to Jessica's party tonight, right?

"Who isn't?" he said with a small laugh. "It's a bummer you can't go."

"Well, I've got some news for you: I am going," she smirked.

"Car...do you not remember what happened last time you snuck out? It was freshman year, and boy Dad was _pissed. _Please tell me you remember what happened," he said while shaking his head.

"Of course I remember. He took away my TV and laptop, and I'm pretty sure he would have made me sleep in the basement for two weeks if it wasn't for Mom. Tonight's different though, I have a sure fire plan and you're going to help me with it," Caroline said.

"Oh no...no no no no I'm not getting into this mess. When he finds out I helped you we're both dead! I have a date with Alexa tomorrow and I don't want to cancel."

"You mean _if_ he finds out. He won't because this plan is going to work. Please Chris, just listen," she pleaded.

"Fine..." he gave in quickly, as usual, "but if this plan fails, you're cleaning my room for however long we're grounded."

**-outnumbered-**

"Dad..." Caroline moaned when she walked into the kitchen, where Finn was standing there writing out a list of groceries. He was alarmed when she walked in, but became concerned when he heard her tone of voice.

"What's wrong Caroline?" he asked.

"I have a terrible headache...is it okay if I take something for it and lay down for the rest of the night?"

"Of course sweetie. I won't bother you and I'll make sure no one does," he gave her a hug before reaching into the medicine cabinet and gave her a few pills. She mouthed thank you and swallowed them down with a glass of water. "Sleep well."

"Thanks Dad," she said as she walked back up the stairs and into her room. Sometimes she really hated lying to him.

She locked the door, which was her signal for Chris to go and ask Dad if he could leave for the party. Caroline swallowed in anticipation as she opened up her window and looked down. If she wasn't careful on the patio's roof she'd probably break a bone or two. She took one step onto the roof while holding her window pane, and put her other foot on the roof. It was shaped like the tip of a triangle, so she laid down while she shut her window. She slid herself down carefully until her legs were hanging over the edge, and she used her arms to push herself up and was not sitting on the patio's roof. She made eye contact with the bushes and jumped down into them.

Caroline made sure nothing was broken when was in the foliage. She looked into the kitchen window to see where her dad was standing, and he was facing away from the window and Chris was facing the window. She gave him a thumbs up as she made her way towards the back seat of his car and jumped in.

"Remember to have fun and don't get drunk!" Dad exclaimed as Chris walked out the front door and opened the car door to get in.

"Bye Dad!" he said back as he ignited the car and backed out of their driveway. When he got to the stop sign at the end of their street she heard him say "Car you better be back there."

"I am, let me get in the front," Caroline climbed up to the passenger's seat and buckled her seat belt. "Um, who said that wouldn't work? Who said they weren't going to get into this mess?"

"I hate you," he muttered.

"Love you too little brother," she grinned.

"By five minutes; big deal!"

* * *

Once they parked on the side of the street, Chris and Caroline couldn't believe how crowded it was at her house. They made their way inside, and the music was so loud you couldn't hear anyone speak.

"Chris! Caroline! You came! I thought you were grounded?" Jessica came to greet them, her blonde locks straightened instead of their usual curls.

"I snuck out with the help of Chris."

"Well aren't you a life saver," Jessica smiled. "In that case, I have a reward for you. Alexa is in the kitchen waiting for you."

Chris's eyes lit up, "Have fun Caroline. I'm going to be with my girlfriend." He made his way towards the kitchen, so now it was just Jessica and Caroline.

They walked into the living room together and Jessica handed her friend a cup of punch. "Would you like one? It's spiked."

"No thanks. I'll just get some water in a few minutes," in case the cops showed up because there were so many teenagers alone without adult supervision, she didn't want to get in trouble for drinking anything.

"You will not believe who's here at this party Caroline," Jessica said enthusiastically.

"Who?"

"Rachel St. James oldest kids, Jonathan and Barbra! It's almost like we have celebrities here!"

"How'd they find out about the party?" she pretended to know who her friend was talking about because she had no clue who they were.

"From a friend of a friend of a friend. They got to a different school, but still! It's so exciting!" she cheered. Just then, her boyfriend Brendon ambled up to her with a grin.

"Hey babe," they kissed, and Caroline rolled her eyes. If only Todd was here, but he was sick so he couldn't be there. Without saying another word she walked outside and leaned against the wall and watched people walk by as if she was invisible. The outside was sometimes her only place of comfort when she felt lonely.

"You look lonely," a teenage guy approached her holding a drink in his hand. He had slightly wavy hair that was a perfect shade of brown, and he had a strong build that wasn't skinny or muscular. It was something in between. He seemed friendly, and he didn't seem like someone who was going to hurt her.

"Not really. I just like being outside and away from people," she explained.

"Then why come to a party?" he joked, which made her laugh. "I'm Jonathan."

"I'm Caroline," she introduced herself. They just stood their together for a few minutes before a girl came running out onto the porch.

"Jonathan!" she exclaimed.

"What now Babs?" he groaned.

"Some guy just tried to hit on me! I think we should go. And who's this?" this Babs girl looked at Caroline with curiosity, eying her from head to toe.

"Hey there, I'm Caroline."

"Hi...please Jonathan, can we go?"

"Five more minutes, please," Jonathan begged her. "Say goodbye to everyone you met first."

"Fine," and she stormed off.

"Sorry about her. Barbra can get a little out of hand sometimes," he said with a sigh.

"Wait, you're Jonathan St. James?" she asked.

"That isn't the first time I heard that today," Jonathan chuckled. "So...do you have any big plans tonight?"

"Not really. I'm actually grounded, but I snuck out," Caroline explained shortly. This Jonathan dude seemed like he wanted something, and she knew exactly what.

"Ooo, a bad girl, my kind of woman. My mom wouldn't approve but it's my life."

"I have a boyfriend you know," now she was getting anxious.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," he whispered with a hint of lust. Now that he was close to her face, she could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath. Todd was a good guy, and even though her dad caught them making out she figured this guy would be a lot worse.

"No thanks," Caroline tried to walk away, but he put a tight grip on her arm.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded, and right when he was about to let go of her arm Christopher walked out with Alexa on his arm. He saw what was going on, and his face became red with anger.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!" Chris let out a battle cry, leading Jonathan to run off the porch and onto the front lawn. He wasn't quick enough though because Chris jumped around him and caused him to fall on the grass. Caroline, and now Barbra ran off the stoop and tried to stop their brothers as the wrestled for dominance.

"Chris leave him alone!"

"Jonathan just give up!"

And of course, a cop car turned down the street, and what was a street patrol was now a disaster. The police obviously saw the commotion, and they parked their car and ran towards the fighting teenagers.

"I think you two boys need to be taken down to the police station," one of the cops said as he and the other cop pulled them a part and put handcuffs around them.

"Wait, what about us?" Barbra questioned. Caroline could tell by her voice that she was scared.

"You're going to have to come too; the both of you are witnesses," the other cop said after both of their brothers were put in the cop car. They were escorted into the backseat with their brothers, only without handcuffs.

"Great job Car, we're both dead meat now," Chris growled. He was right. They were screwed.

**-outnumbered-**

"Excuse me? What is this business about my son has been arrested? The minute I get off my plane, I get a phone call saying Jonathan St. James, my son, has been arrested!" Rachel shouted at the main desk towards a police officer.

"It's true Mrs. St. James. Him and another minor got in a fight at a party."

"Well where is he? Take me to him, now!" she demanded, and he politely lead her to a room where her son, daughter, and two other kids were sitting in chairs looking guilty. She took her purse and hit her son's shoulder with it. "Jonathan! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, this jerk over here started it!" Jonathan defended himself while sneering at Christopher.

"You were trying to hook up with my sister; you were gripping onto her arm! It's my job as her brother to protect her," Rachel noticed how familiar the teenage boy looked. Almost too familiar.

"Chris, I don't need protecting!" Christopher's sister said.

"And you shouldn't grip on a girl's arm in order to get her attention!" Barbra defended Chris.

"What's going on now?" Rachel heard a voice behind her, and she turned around to see who it was. She gasped, "Rachel?"

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

Finn completely ignored her, "Christopher? _Caroline? _How did you get out of the house?"

"I jumped off the patio roof from my window, and then before Chris came out I hid in the back seat and jumped up front when we were at the stop sign at the end of our street. Sorry for sneaking out."

"Oh, you'll be sorry. When we get home-"

"Mr. Hudson and Mrs. St. James, your children are free to go," a police officer popped his head through the door.

"I don't even know what they did," Finn muttered.

"It seems as if your son and Mrs. St. James' son had a bit of a physical quarrel. I'm sure they'll answer any questions you have. Have a good night, " and he left.

"Physical quarrel my ass," Jonathan grumbled, and another verbal fight broke out between the four teenagers. Finn signaled Rachel outside the door, and she followed him and they kept the door slightly open while they had a conversation.

"I didn't know you had kids," Rachel said.

"Likewise," Finn said, and he was right. However it seemed hard to not know she had kids, since sometimes they were on the front of tabloids with her. "I have no idea what happened, but I'll talk to Caroline and Chris about what happened tonight."

"I will too. I'm sorry if either of my children started the fight. Jonathan usually never gets in trouble unless he starts it," she laughed, and he laughed too. The only sound around them were police officers talking.

"Listen, there's something I wanted to ask you when we met the other day, but I was afraid to," he said while looking at the floor.

"Hmm?"

"When we met, I kind of felt this weird connection, you know?" he was right again, she felt something too, "And I can't believe I'm asking this, but... do you want to go on a date with me sometime?"

"Yes," Rachel didn't even think twice, and she was surprised she answered so quickly. She seemed so certain about her decision it shocked her. Maybe they really did have some sort of connection. "How does Tuesday night sound?"

"Perfect," Finn smiled, and they walked back into the room to get their kids. Wait until he found out she had six more kids though. Then things would change.

* * *

**Whew! This was a long chapter! Now you guys can see some character development in the kids. Doesn't Jonathan remind of someone? Who could he _possibly_ remind you of? *coughlikefatherlikeson* **

**And now, Finn and Rachel are going to go on their first date, woot!**

**Coming up in chapter 6: Finchel's first date.  
**


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry for another delay again when it comes to uploading chapters! I'm so sorry. I just started school on the second so that's why I've been a bit busy. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this fic! I'll upload another chapter for either Outnumbered or More Than Words soon, I promise. Thank you all for waiting patiently.


End file.
